


Snatchers

by Emilia



Series: Death's Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Evil, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia





	Snatchers

Living in the walls.

They may be blind, but they see all. Creatures of habit, made by my design. They are without mind and without knowing.

Their skin is but twisted ivory, covering most of their face. What could only be made is a milky, unseeing eye with a pale iris. Metal clasps stretching all corners of their mouth, showing their vulnerable gums and yellowed teeth.

Teeth to bite, teeth to smite. To growl, to roar, to gargle, to snowl. And might they just grin when a wanderer comes wandering into my castle, my Snatchers will awake and take them. More friends for them to play.


End file.
